


Ты странный, мне нравится

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Mermaids, Witches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Тим не говорит Джейсону, что большинство людей боится акул. Это как-то бессмысленно немного. Тим же не большинство, в конце концов.





	Ты странный, мне нравится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weird, I Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113853) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6872895).

В девятнадцать Тим переезжает на побережье с маяком. Маяк достаточно далеко от города, чтобы Тима никто не допекал, но достаточно близко к крупным торговым центрам, так что он не совсем у чёрта на рогах.

Тим проводит большую часть времени в одиночестве, и его это устраивает. Никто не шепчется и не судачит там, где он может услышать (обычно ему всё равно, если судачат у него за спиной, потому что разговоры — это дело личное и его не касается) и никто не смотрит на него косо, когда он идёт покупать себе шесть упаковок по шесть банок газировки. 

Здесь есть вода, и соль, и серо-бело-чёрно-коричнево-голубой горизонт, докуда хватит глаз, а большего Тиму никогда и не нужно было. 

Русал, застрявший на мели в огромной заводи во время отлива, становится неожиданным бонусом.

***

— Привет, — говорит Тим, и русал прожигает его взглядом. — Я Тим. Я живу в маяке. — Тим указывает пальцем. — И я знаю, что ты понимаешь, что я говорю, потому что я слушал твою ругань последние десять минут, прежде чем решил спуститься с пирса и посмотреть, что тут. 

Русал фыркает. 

— Это какое-то жалкое подобие пирса. 

А потом со звучным щелчком захлопывает рот и прижигает Тима взглядом. Будто это его вина, что русал решил заговорить. Тим пожимает плечами. 

Пирс и правда жалок. Тима устраивает — это лишь означает, что люди сюда шатаются реже, чем шатались бы, будь пирс хорошим. 

— Ладно. — Тим садится на выступающие из песка камни на краю заводи. — Ты ранен? 

Русал моргает, по-прежнему подозрительно глядя на него. 

— Нет.   
— Это хорошо, — отвечает Тим и начинает плести венок из цветов, собранных у маяка. Цветы мелкие, поэтому венок получается в основном из травы и зелёно-коричневых стеблей. Русал наблюдает за ним, недоверчиво щуря сине-зелёные глаза; его руки напряжены, будто он собрался нырять, если Тим подойдёт ближе. Куда — Тим без понятия. 

Заводь не такая глубокая. 

Тим надевает венок и уходит, когда начинается прилив. Русал бормочет что-то о чудилах и _ну наконец-то, бля._ Тиму не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать: тот уплыл.

***

Тим, мягко говоря, удивлён, увидев того же русала там же на следующий день. 

— Я думал, ты усвоил урок в прошлый раз, — говорит Тим, когда снизу начинают доноситься абстрактные вопли про стрёмных засранцев и _не игнорируй меня._ Тим садится у камней снова, вчерашний венок по-прежнему у него на голове. Он собирался добавить в него ещё цветов, но ничего не нашёл. 

Русал закатывает глаза. 

— Я здесь не случайно застрял сегодня. Я специально вернулся, умник. 

Тим моргает.

— Почему? 

Русал моргает в ответ, будто это Тим тут чудит. 

— Потому что мне захотелось. А ты что подумал? Я Джейсон.  
— Привет, Джейсон, — отвечает Тим. Джейсон неловко подгребает на его сторону заводи и втаскивает на камни верхнюю часть тела. Тим ничего не может с собой поделать: он пялится самую малость, потому что, ну. 

У него отличная верхняя часть тела. Которая перетекает в холёную, мощную нижнюю. 

— Ты странный человек. Обычно люди всякую херню делают, когда видят русалок. Пытаются поймать, или фотографируют, или там. Не знаю. Делают что-то странное.   
— То есть я странный, потому что ничего странного не делаю? — Тим скрещивает ноги. Джейсон укладывает голову на сложенные руки.   
— Ну. Да.   
— Я не обычный человек, — говорит Тим, и Джейсон окидывает его взглядом: с головы до скрещённых рук, до грязи и песка на носках кроссовок.   
— Я заметил, — говорит Джейсон. — Что это у тебя на голове?

Весь отлив Тим рассказывает Джейсону о венках и обещает в следующий раз принести цветов, чтобы Джейсон мог попробовать сплести себе тоже, и объясняет, почему на побережье цветов немного. Потом — почему на побережье столько дохлятины и что такое осадочные породы. Потом — что такое горы. И леса. 

Тим не помнит, когда последний раз столько разговаривал с кем-то. 

Приятное чувство. Тим отступает на безопасное расстояние, когда начинается прилив, и смотрит, как Джейсон уплывает. 

Кажется, у Тима только что появился друг. 

Так странно.

***

Следующий отлив Тим и Джейсон проводят за плетением венков. 

— Ты странный как для русалки, знаешь, — говорит Тим. Не то чтобы у него обширный опыт с русалками. Или русалами. Джейсон пожимает плечами.  
— Я предпочитаю называть себя уникальным. Авантюрным. Бесстрашным. Особенным. Другим. Лучше большинства, — отвечает Джейсон и кривится, когда к пальцам пристаёт лепесток. — Какой в венках смысл?  
— Это весело, — повторяет Тим.   
— Они пахнут странно, — говорит Джейсон, но это не мешает ему протянуть руку и отобрать венок у Тима. — Вещи с суши странные. Всё на суше странное. — Джейсон смеётся. Гогочет даже, скорее. — Мне нравится.   
— А как оно там, где… откуда ты? — спрашивает Тим. Он почти уверен, что название Атлантиды выдумали люди. Чёрт, да он теперь почти уверен, что «Русалочку» тоже придумали. Нет, забудьте. Он _точно_ уверен, что «Русалочка» — это придумка.   
— Скучно, — отвечает Джейсон, морща нос. — Делать нечего совсем. Сплошное _защищай наши земли. Береги рыб. Следи, чтобы с рыбами всё было в порядке. Держись подальше от кораблей. Осторожнее с ядерными отходами. Люди тупые. Жуй свои водоросли, вырастешь сильным. Не ширяйся медузами._ Хрень.  
— Медузами?   
— Ты разве никогда не пробовал? 

Так Тиму приходится объяснять, что для людей медузы токсичны, и нет, от их яда предметы вокруг не начинают светиться, и голова не идёт кругом. После чего Тиму приходится объяснять, что такое «трипы». А это приводит к тому, что Тиму приходится рассказывать, как люди могут запнуться о собственные ноги, и Джейсон смеётся, говоря, как же это тупо — это же часть твоего собственного тела, как можно не знать, что она делает? 

Тим согласно мычит и думает, что его сердце сейчас бьётся в три раза чаще, и он не знает отчего. Только, наверное, всё-таки знает, потому что Джейсон выглядит чудесно, когда смеётся. Пусть и над каждым, кто хоть раз в жизни спотыкался. 

Незадолго до прилива Джейсон говорит:

— Мне надоел этот до задницы тоскливый залив. 

Тим не спрашивает, значит ли это, что Джейсону надоел и он сам. Хотя это не то чтобы совсем беспочвенное предположение. Тим сам себе за три дня тоже надоел бы. 

— Давай встретимся на пирсе завтра? — говорит вместо этого Джейсон. — Или это плохая идея? 

Джейсон сам по себе та ещё плохая идея. 

— Увидимся там, — говорит Тим. Это свидание. Хотя всё же нет. 

Потому что три дня — это как-то мало, чтобы Тим втрескался в русала с белоснежной, как в рекламе жвачки, улыбкой. Тиму нравится думать, что он не настолько падкий. 

Ну и то, что Джейсон наверняка не думает даже о Тиме в таком ключе, тоже важно.

***

Тим сидит на пирсе, свесив ноги с края, и смотрит на воду, когда лодыжку обхватывают пальцы. Тим наклоняется и заглядывает под пирс. Джейсон смотрит на него из воды. 

— Привет, — говорит Джейсон. Тим улыбается:  
— Привет. 

Они весь день обсуждают пальцы на ногах, обувь и носки, разницу между каблуком-рюмкой и каблуком-шпилькой. Джейсон смотрит на Тима, будто собирается уличить в обмане, но, к счастью, у Тима отличная мобильная связь, и ловит здесь замечательно. 

Джейсон два часа рассматривает ассортимент туфель в интернет-магазине и сдаётся перед неоспоримой силой каблука. 

Взамен Джейсон рассказывает про пирсинг плавников и татуировки на чешуе, и это одновременно поразительно и знакомо. Джейсон нарезает у пирса ленивые круги на спине, заложив руки за голову и плавно взмахивая хвостом. Его голос становится тише, глуше, когда он заплывает под деревянный настил, и возникает уже с другой стороны. 

На его чешуе играет серебряный свет, и если бы Тим не знал наверняка, он бы принял это за блики на волнах. 

Он вдруг понимает, что таким Джейсон выглядит как хищник. Маскируется под окружение. 

Это, скорее всего, нездоро́во. То, что сердце Тима от этой мысли начинает биться чаще. 

Совсем не от страха, вообще-то.

***

— Разве людям не положено быть, типа, социальными созданиями? — говорит Джейсон. Тим, по пояс в воде, держится за хлипковатую лестницу сбоку от пирса. Сидит на перекладине, пропустив руки под боковые перила, пока Джейсон то ныряет под воду и пытается стянуть Тима с лестницы, то выныривает и разговаривает с ним над водой.   
— Можно и так сказать. — Тим передёргивает плечами.   
— А где твоя свора тогда?   
— Моя что? — Тим моргает, Джейсон моргает ему в ответ.   
— Свора. Ну, знаешь, как косяк.Табун. Рой. Стадо, стая, отряд, полк, легион? — Джейсон продолжает перечислять варианты и хмурится тем сильнее, чем дольше Тим молчит. — Это тебе хоть о чём-то говорит? 

Тим непонимающе смотрит на него. 

— Ты имеешь в виду: где моя остальная семья?  
— Ага. Точно. Остальные твои… как они там у вас называются. — Джейсон взмахивает рукой. — Где они.   
— У меня нет семьи, — отвечает Тим. — А где остальная твоя… э-э. — Тим неопределённо вскидывает пальцы. — Свора. 

Джейсон склоняет голову. 

— У меня нет своры. У меня стая.   
— Что?   
— Стая, — повторяет Джейсон чуть ли не по буквам. Это выглядело бы снисходительно, если бы Тим не был так искренне сбит с толку. — Группа акул называется стаей?  
— Ты акула?   
— Нет, я русал, — фыркает Джейсон. — Я разве похож на акулу, по-твоему? 

Он похож на хищника. Очень привлекательного хищника.

— Если ты русал, разве ты не должен примкнуть к группе других русалок? — спрашивает Тим. Джейсон только выразительно смотрит на него, прежде чем вздохнуть. 

Через пару часов Тим думает, что теперь знает русалках и их подводных друзьях примерно столько же, а может, и чуть-чуть больше, сколько Джейсон знает о туфлях. 

— Я тебя познакомлю с моей стаей как-нибудь, — говорит Джейсон. — Тебе они понравятся. Они славные. 

Тим не говорит Джейсону, что большинство людей боится акул. Это как-то бессмысленно немного. Тим же не большинство, в конце концов.

***

Может, дело в том, что теперь Тим в курсе, но когда он смотрит с маяка вниз, то видит, как на дне у подножья скалы плавают акулы. 

Он думает, не Джейсона ли это стая. 

Вероятность этого греет.

***

Джейсон разбирается — более или менее — в вопросах человеческой одежды, питания и проживания. То же самое касается Тима и его познаний о том же в русалочьем эквиваленте. 

Они начинают разбираться в истории и этничностях ближе к наступлению туристического сезона. 

Пляж, где живёт Тим, не особо привлекательный для туристов. Рядом нет парковки, только служебный проезд от маяка до магистрали. У пляжа даже названия нет.

«Пляж» — это вообще сильно сказано про полоску песка, жалкий пирс и приливные заводи, над которыми высится маяк. 

Но отчего-то по странному стечению обстоятельств на пляж всегда притаскивается одна-две кучки подростков, чтобы пострадать херней. 

Частично это из-за Тима, частично потому, что пляж бесплатный. 

Тим не очень понимает, в чём соль, но, с другой стороны, он всё же не как другие люди. 

Джейсон увлечённо выпытывает у Тима разницу между Соединёнными Штатами и самими штатами, когда на пляж приходит группа тинейджеров. Шумных, отвязных, источающих характерное тревожное предвкушение, которое всегда предшествует попытке очередного кретина доказать свою «крутизну». 

Тим прикидывает, уберутся ли они, если он просто переждёт. 

Или вообще не будут подходить к пирсу. 

Пирс такой хреновый как раз для того, чтобы отбить у людей желание на него соваться. 

Похоже, это не работает против до идиотизма упёртых. 

И это точно был камень, который только что полетел Тиму в голову. 

Тим уворачивается, разумеется. Камень шумно плюхается в воду. Джейсон растерянно моргает. 

— Это ведьма морская, — слышит Тим и мысленно закатывает глаза. 

Джейсону с его места не видно, что происходит, поэтому он исчезает под водой и плывёт в сторону, чтобы посмотреть. Он бросает на Тима непонимающие взгляды, но Тим только оборачивается к берегу. 

Ему приходится пятнадцать минут держать бровь вскинутой, как бы говоря: «Вы сейчас серьёзно? Это просто жалко», прежде чем компания наконец бредёт на другой край пляжа. 

— Почему они это сделали? — спрашивает Джейсон, подплывая обратно к Тиму. Тим пожимает плечами.   
— Подростки тупые.   
— Ну. Это да. Но почему? — Джейсон хмурится. — Почему они назвали тебя морской ведьмой? 

Тим улыбается. 

— Наверное, потому, что я ведьма и есть. 

Тим всегда следил, чтобы те, кто вздумает обозвать его, точно знали, какими именно словами это делать. Ему нечего стыдиться, в конце концов.

***

— Что такое ведьма? — спрашивает Джейсон, когда приплывает на следующий день. Потому что конечно же. Конечно же, Джейсон бы вернулся. Даже вчерашние странности его бы не отпугнули. А может, дело в том, что Джейсон просто не знает, что такое ведьма.   
— Это тот, кто умеет колдовать, — отвечает Тим. Не то чтобы он много магии творит, правда. 

Её не так много требуется, когда живёшь в маяке. По большей части Тим себе только дополнительную горячую воду делает. 

— Там, откуда ты родом, такие есть? — спрашивает Тим, и выражение лица Джейсона меняется с недоумевающего на неверящее, а потом становится очаровательно-непонимающим.   
— Ага. Называются весь мой народ? — Джейсон склоняет голову набок. — Хочешь сказать, что не все умеют колдовать? Как вы вообще выживаете?   
— Не все. — Тим моргает. — Погоди — _весь народ?_  
— Весь. 

И это… шокирует, в самом деле. 

Тим заставляет Джейсона объяснить ему ещё пять раз, прежде чем наконец понимает. Вроде бы. А потом Джейсон заставляет Тима объяснить, почему быть ведьмой — это плохо, ещё шесть раз, а потом начинает цветисто ругаться и шумно сердиться. 

И это здо́рово. 

Джейсон берётся за лодыжку Тима, чуть сжимает пальцы и тянет, чтобы подкрепить свои слова. Джейсон прислоняется головой к голени Тима, его волосы оставляют мокрое пятно на закатанной штанине. Его губы прижимаются к коже, Тим опускает взгляд — 

И Джейсон смотрит на него в ответ. Пальцы накрывают ступню, сгибаются у косточки на щиколотке, забираются под закатанные штанины, едва касаясь сгиба колен. 

Он улыбается во все зубы, отпускает Тима и уплывает. 

Тим думает, что у них только что случился _момент._

Так странно. 

Тиму, пожалуй, нравится странное. 

Он даже не побоится сказать, что _любит_ его.

***

— Хочешь познакомиться с моей стаей? — спрашивает Джейсон, свободно сплетая пальцы с пальцами Тима. Тим лежит на животе, свесив с края пирса голову и руки. Солнце греет нежно, едва просвечивает сквозь утренний туман.   
— Как? — спрашивает Тим, потому что у пирса вода слишком мелкая, здесь слишком близко к берегу, чтобы стая могла свободно плавать. — Разве они не у скал? Я не настолько хорошо плаваю.   
— Ты морская ведьма, — говорит Джейсон. — А я русал. Нам всего лишь нужно немножко магии. 

Джейсон тянет пальцы Тима, и тот смотрит, как вода плещется у груди Джейсона, захлёстывает плечи, собирается во впадинах ключиц, стекает каплями по шее. 

— Ладно, — говорит Тим. Может, так сирены и заманивают людей, так и появились все эти истории об утонувших в море. 

Хорошо, что Тим не как все эти люди. И что Джейсон не сирена. 

Поёт он отвратительно.

***

Тим сидит на перекладине лестницы, и до Джейсона — впервые — рукой подать. Подать, не потянуться, не достать — если Тим сейчас поднимет руку, он сможет тронуть Джейсона за плечо. 

Он смотрит тому в глаза и ничего не может поделать с тем, как идёт кругом голова от этих огромных зрачков, сияющих радужек, кривой улыбки. 

У Джейсона гладкие руки и длинные пальцы с перепонками, в которых можно разглядеть вены. Джейсон медленно поднимает руки и кладёт их на затылок Тима. 

Тим не знает, почему вдруг закрывает глаза. Джейсон выдыхает, и его губы на вкус… 

Как первый глоток утреннего тумана, как крик морской чайки, как рокот обрушивающихся по ночам волн. Как бодрящая холодная вода на коже, когда Тим умывается утром, как ослепительная вспышка молнии в небе. Как проблеск чего-то неизведанного в воде, как волны, мягко плещущиеся под кончиками пальцев. 

Они на вкус…

Волшебные.

***

Тим разжимает пальцы и отпускает лестницу, и вода поднимается выше — или это он погружается ниже, сплошная семантика, какая разница? — пока не смыкается у него над головой. Пока они оба не проваливаются по самые уши. 

Он открывает глаза, глаза Джейсона напротив синие с прозеленью, и Тим чувствует губами его зубастую улыбку. 

Тим улыбается в ответ.

***

Джейсон плавает быстрее него. Само собой. Потому что у Джейсона есть хвост и всё такое. Он держит Тима перед собой, прижимает покрепче к груди. Тим чувствует, как ходит вверх-вниз хвост Джейсона, как трепещут жабры, открываясь и закрываясь. 

Тим приобнимает его за шею, и это очень… странно. Он упирается подбородком в плечо Джейсона и смотрит на поверхность воды со дна. Будто витраж переливается на солнце. Все звуки отдалились, слились в глухой рокот — Тим больше чувствует, чем слышит. Так непривычно. Он только успевает вертеть головой, пытаясь рассмотреть окружение. Потому что вокруг настолько… настолько тихо.

Это сбивает. Тим пытается представить, каково было Джейсону, когда он впервые поднялся на поверхность. Оглушило ли его тем, что помимо тишины бывают ещё и звуки. 

Джейсон разжимает руки, и они вдвоём плавно опускаются на дно, растягиваются на каких-то камнях. Рука Джейсона придерживает Тима и не даёт ему уплыть. Тим отчасти распластывается на груди Джейсона, отчасти болтается в невесомости воды, и это тоже странно. Непривычно. 

Но здо́рово. 

Он чувствует, как лениво подёргивается хвост, как сокращаются мускулы. Чувствует, как Джейсон мычит без слов, как звук отдаётся в его груди. 

Стая не заставляет себя ждать и начинает кружить над ними. Они так близко; когда Джейсон вскидывает руку, акулы задевают его пальцы носами и плавниками. 

Джейсон сжимает бедро Тима и тянется сплести пальцы с его. 

Через пару мгновений Тим тоже поднимает свободную руку, и акулы тоже тычутся в его ладонь. 

Тим наблюдает за акулами, как они кружат, словно без цели. Как резко взмахивают хвостами, круто поворачивают, за плавными линиями расслабленных тел. Это завораживает. На то, чтобы держать руку поднятой, подставляя акулам ладонь, позволяя кончикам пальцев скользить по их бокам, ему почти не требуется усилий.

Он прикрывает глаза, и кажется, будто это всё сон. 

Волшебный.

(Само собой.)

Пальцы Джейсона сжимаются, а когда Тим поворачивает голову, Джейсон смотрит прямо на него. Тим привлекает его ближе, прижимается к его боку, и Джейсон улыбается. Снова мычит. 

Звук отдаётся во всём теле Тима.

Он улыбается в ответ.

***

Они всплывают на поверхность бесшумно, едва всколыхнув воду, целуясь с закрытыми глазами. 

Тим делает вдох, и губы Джейсона на вкус как магия, как океан, и…

И у них только что было свидание. Тим улыбается, когда Джейсон трётся носом о его нос, тычется в его щёку. Там, где их кожа соприкасается, остаётся странное ощущение не-трения, и Джейсон вздыхает, и у Тима пробегают мурашки по спине. Это всё… очень. Очень _непривычно._

И хорошо. 

Похоже, у Тима только что появился бойфренд. 

Так странно. 

Тим его однозначно любит.


End file.
